


A Little Bit Broken

by NVLightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, I'm Bad At Tagging, a lot of swearing, it's a shit show basicaly, trial post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NVLightwood/pseuds/NVLightwood
Summary: ''What is this?! What is going on?!'' Robert asked not kindly.''This?'' Alec gestured to himself.''Yes.'' His father was getting frustrated. Izzy, Jace, Max, and Maryse all came downstairs to see what was going on. Alec laughed with no sign of emotion.''This is me, father. This is me being done with you and your bullshit.''
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	A Little Bit Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Okay, so this is a rough draft that I had sitting on my laptop for who knows how long. I'm posting it to see if any of you would be interested to read more of this story. I wanna know if it's worth to continue. Been having a bit of a writers block for some time now and I just want to find motivation for writing again.  
> Hope you like what I wrote :)

''What is this?! What is going on?!'' Robert asked not kindly. 

''This?'' Alec gestured to himself. 

''Yes.'' His father was getting frustrated. Izzy, Jace, Max, and Maryse all came downstairs to see what was going on. Alec laughed with no sign of emotion. 

''This is me, father. This is me being done with you and your bullshit.'' 

''Do not talk to your father like that, Alexander.'' His mother spoke standing by his father's side. 

''Why?'' 

''Why?! Why? We are your parents, Alexander. You have no right to speak to us like that, you disrespectful child! You are so spoiled. We give you everything and this is how you repay us?!'' 

Alec scoffed loudly and looked directly at his mother and father. ''You give me everything? I am spoiled?'' He asked slowly and calmly pointing a finger at himself. His voice and eyes are devoid of emotion. Izzy and Jace step to their parent's side looking at Alec like he lost his mind. Which made him think that he probably has. 

''Alec what has gotten into you?'' Izzy asks her brother. Jace just has his arms crossed and is looking directly at Alec with a face that screams disapproval. 

''Well dearest sister, I discovered that I can't put up with all of your shit anymore. I'm done.'' Robert and Maryse look at each other communicating with their eyes before turning back to Alec. 

''Watch your language young man. That is not the way we speak in this house.'' Robert sais coldly whilst putting his hands around Maryse and Izzy. Alec takes a few moments to look at them before speaking again. ''Are you sure? Because I seem to recall you telling me just last week what a piece of shit I am. You never reprimand Izzy and Jace but me you pick at everything I do. And I've had enough father. You just want to make me miserable, is that it?!'' 

They all stared at him in silence. Max came to stand next to Alec, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. Maryse also took a step closer to Alec almost towering over him. Her eyes that stare into his are cold and angry. 

''How dare you speak to us like that?! You are nothing, a disappointment. You need to grow up Alexander.'' 

Her hand was twitching slightly. He knew that if she got even more agitated she will hit him again. 

''I'm not the disappointment mother. You are,'' Alec stated boldly. Maryse raised her hand and slapped Alec hard. The slap echoed around the house, silence quickly following it. Everyone stared in shock. Alec held his burning cheek in his hands. Tears of frustration threatening to spill. What he did next was a surprise to everyone. He laughed. Alec laughed without any emotion in it. When he stopped he whipped the tears that have spilled. 

''Wow. Now, this is a new low even for you Maryse. Hitting me when people are around. I thought you only did that when there were no witnesses. But hey, even I can be wrong sometimes.'' 

Alec took a deep breath before continuing. ''You think that I'm a disappointment, a worthless piece of shit, a bad son, a bad brother. But you know what? You are so wrong. I have done everything for you, for my siblings. I have protected them from all the rumors going around school. I have beaten up people who dared to speak ill of them. And what do I get in return? Nothing. I get called names, I get insulted, ignored and taken for granted by your perfect kids. The only sibling that has any care for me is Max and he is only 10 but he understands love and compassion. And you mother and father. I have been nothing but perfect. I have straight A's, I win games, I'm the football captain, I don't get into trouble, I have a steady job, I help you with your company and your clients who are skeptical to work with you but I convince them that by hiring your company is the smartest thing that they can do.'' 

Taking a deep breath, Alec continues to make his point with a few hand gestures, ''But no I am the worthless one and I am the one who doesn't do shit for you. I am the one that is always punished for shit that I did not do. You blame me and not the two that actually did it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind and I would really love to hear your thoughts about it.  
> Much love, N.


End file.
